


your silhouette makes me curious

by Claw512



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Anal Sex, Backstage, Closet Sex, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claw512/pseuds/Claw512
Summary: Every now and then, Kyungsoo gets a little spontaneous.Jongdae's waist is one of the most common triggers.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	your silhouette makes me curious

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed. Please don't look at me.
> 
> Title taken from Jonghyun’s White Tshirt

Some days Kyungsoo has to wonder, is it really the waist?

Because, while it’s almost too ridiculous how perfectly it fits in Kyungsoo’s palms, he’s sure it can’t just be his tiny ant waist. There are also: the elegant long line of his nape that’s sometimes almost too hard to get a glimpse of, now that he’s grown his hair out; his strong shoulders; the smooth, manly plane of his back and the little dip near the end of his spine, followed by the perfect curve of his ass. Yeah, okay, it’s definitely not just the waist. Whenever he looks at Jongdae from behind, Kyungsoo’s driven out of his mind with lust, so he tries to avoid exactly that at all cost.

But he isn’t always successful.

He presses the tips of his fingers a little harder into Jongdae’s skin, the bits that are just below his ribcage, enough that faint marks will for sure appear afterwards, but not enough that the marks will last for more than one or two days. He knows Jongdae doesn’t mind, if the way the other main vocalist exhales out a pleased mewl at the feeling was anything to go by. Jongdae bends his upper body down further and pushes his arse into Kyungsoo’s groin, swallowing his dick greedily.

“Kyungsoo, more,” he breaths out.

“You need to be quieter.” Kyungsoo replies, a slight reprimand, but entirely fond. Jongdae presses his lips tight together, but it only makes more whines tumble out from his throat.

Kyungsoo’s left hand leaves to grab Jongdae’s ass - honestly, it’s criminal how perfect his ass is, too, thick and firm and feels just right in his palm - and spreads Jongdae open so he can look at himself going in and out of Jongdae’s hole, and the way the round cheeks bounce when they meet his hips. The wet slapping noises go straight to Kyungsoo’s dick, making his toes curl on the cold floor.

All the while, Jongdae can’t stop his whimpering, even though he’s clearly trying. Kyungsoo can’t say he’s surprised. The _other_ main vocalist is loud in bed usually, and Kyungsoo should have considered that before he pulled Jongdae into this backstage closet for a quick fuck, aching muscles and cleaning crew be damned. But Kyungsoo’s control was already thin the moment the stagelight hit Jongdae’s oversized white t-shirt and made it transparent, and the sight of Jongdae with nothing but a white towel wrapped just below his perfect waist had pushed him over the edge. Kyungsoo knows what Jonghyun hyung meant now, and damn is he right all the time.

By now, Kyungsoo is sure the venue is almost deserted anyway, but the risk of being discovered is still not zero. He pulls Jongdae up straight so that Jongdae’s back is flushed against his torso. Jongdae almost yelps out loud in surprise, but his hands, freed from the change in position, shoot up to cover his mouth and stop the sound just in time. His legs are as far from each other as they can be in the small space. Kyungsoo’s hands move to Jongdae’s lower belly as he bends his knees and changes the angle to thrust up into Jongdae.

“Does it feel good?” Kyungsoo whispers into Jongdae’s ear. Jongdae’s whole body shudders. He props his elbow against the closet wall and nods.

Kyungsoo caresses Jongdae’s belly gently. He briefly entertains the thought of being able to feel himself inside Jongdae if he presses down hard enough, as he silently demands a kiss from the taller man. Jongdae’s eyes are shiny when he turns around to direct his gaze at Kyungsoo. He lets Kyungsoo suck on his lips and accepts Kyungsoo’s tongue in his mouth sweetly. They’re both sweating profusely in the tight space, and Kyungsoo spends a few seconds mourning the water that had been wasted in their shower earlier.

Slowly, Kyungsoo runs his fingers up Jongdae’s body to reach his chest and cups it in his hand. He squeezes the muscles lightly, flattens his palm against it while his thumb moves back and forth on Jongdae’s skin. Jongdae breaks the kiss to gasp when Kyungsoo pulls hard at his nipple, so Kyungsoo kisses his neck instead, then the back of his shoulder. Jongdae’s skin leaves a watery salty taste on his tongue.

“I’m close.” Jongdae says. Kyungsoo is, too.

“Yeah, me too.” He tells Jongdae, who is looking at him with half-lidded eyes foggy with lust. “Do you want to touch yourself or should I?”

“I’ll... do it... Please... don’t stop.”

But Kyungsoo refuses to let Jongdae get too far away from him, and the position makes it awkward for Jongdae to grab his dick, so Kyungsoo ends up doing it. He closes his fist around Jongdae’s dick (cute like the rest of him) and starts moving. Sweat and precome don’t make the slide wet enough, but it’s okay with what Jongdae likes: tight at the head, a little looser at the base. Kyungsoo turns Jongdae’s face towards him again with the other hand on his jaw and slips his fingertips in between Jongdae’s lips. It makes their kiss messier, but for once, Kyungsoo finds himself not minding the mess.

When Kyungsoo comes, he jerks his hips and shoves in deep and hard. Almost too hard. The force lifts Jongdae’s whole body up, his toes barely touching the ground. He chokes on a noise that’s half pain and half pleasure, but Kyungsoo is pressing against his prostate just right, and it drags the orgasm out of him as well. Kyungsoo pulls Jongdae in even closer, arms around his waist, clutching him tight like a child with a treasured teddy bear. They remain standing until the pleasure has run through their entire bodies, then Kyungsoo collapses onto his butt, pulling Jongdae along. The space is too small for Jongdae to go anywhere else, but perfect for some post coital cuddling, which they’re both fond of.

“Ah,” Jongdae pants out. “That was...”

“Mmmh.” Kyungsoo agrees, nuzzling the side of Jongdae’s face with his forehead. He always gets a little touchy. It’s a good thing Jongdae thinks it’s cute. Kyungsoo’s eyes drop to Jongdae’s lips, which are red and a little swollen, looking as inviting as ever. He doesn’t try to stop himself and kisses them softly.

“You are the best.” Jongdae says dreamily.

“Shower?” Kyungsoo suggests.

“Two more minutes.” This time, Jongdae kisses him.

The good thing is Kyungsoo has picked the closet in the shower room to do this in, so it is only a short distance to soap and clean water. The other good thing is they weren’t wearing clothes, so those haven’t gotten dirty. Jongdae leans against the tile wall as he washes up and lazily watches Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo has no choice but to pre-emptively mourn the waste of this round of water too.

They leave together, not hand in hand, but shoulder to shoulder, elbows bumping. Every now and then, they reach out to touch the other’s fingers briefly with their own. Kyungsoo wants to put his hand on Jongdae’s waist, his arm around his back, but he will have to wait until they get into the safe privacy of a car first.

When the wheels start rolling, they duck behind the seats in front to hide from the driver. Jongdae’s head is on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. He’s getting sleepy, and Kyungsoo thinks maybe they won’t be wasting the second round of water after all.

“You’re the cutest,” he says only for Jongdae to hear.

Jongdae squeezes his hand tight in response.


End file.
